Snape's Daughter
by S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e
Summary: Alafair Sharpe is in her final year of Hogwarts along with her best friend Bill Weasley, except Alafair Sharpe is different from other girls for starters her dad is the Hogwarts Potion Master.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a sort of sequel to Imagine If. You don't need to read it because it only really uses a character from it but I do recommend you read it. May be slightly confusing otherwise.

Ok summary:

Alafair Sharpe is in her finally year of Hogwarts along with her best friend Bill Weasley, except Alafair Sharpe is different from other girls - for starters her dad is the Hogwarts Potion Master.

Summary's crap I know but I can't write summaries very well. Stories however I am better at :-)

Please read and enjoy

* * *

Lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling was Alafair Sharpe. She was waiting for a return owl from Bill Weasley, her best friend. She began to think over the events of the previous year but she had her thoughts interrupted by a voice calling her. 

"Alafair!" Her father called, "Breakfast!"

She sighed, at this present moment in time anywhere was better than her bedroom, but she didn't want breakfast right about now, well at least not until she had a return owl. But against her better judgement made her way downstairs and made herself some toast.

"Hey." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

She was extremely close to her dad, since he was all she had. Severus Snape had been 15 when she was born and was only 18 when her mother died. There was no-one at Hogwarts who knew he was her dad, apart from Bill and Charlie Weasley, Michael Potter and some of the teachers.

"What time are you leaving?" She asked

"4:00." He answered, "Why?"

"Just wondering." She smiled

"What are you expecting?" Snape asked, "You keep looking out the window."

"A letter." Alafair replied, "And it's late!"

She sat down and picked up the Daily Prophet, skimming through its pages and finding nothing of interest.

"Do I have to go back?" She asked innocently, looking over the paper, "Since I am of age now."

Snape laughed

"You know full well you're going back and anyway you can't exactly leave Bill to fend for himself now can you?"

She stuck her tongue out at him but giggled at the look on his face, her black hair falling into her face. People always said to her that she looked just like her mum but she didn't think so, she thought she was more like her dad, especially since she could sneer to a good standard.

"Oooo." She squealed, "Errol."

She let the owl in through the window and took the letter and Errol flew off again. Opening the letter carefully she read through it quickly and then smiled.

"So was it worth the wait?"

"Definitely." Alafair answered, "Always are."

"So what's it say then?"

"Usual. He misses me, he's being annoyed by his brothers and his sister and Molly wants me to stay there tonight." Alafair looked at her dad, "This is why I don't want any brothers or sisters, I've seen how they drive Bill crazy. Can I go tonight?"

Even though she was 17, she still felt in necessary to ask her dad's permission to go somewhere.

"Sure." He said, "At least then I know you won't be on your own tonight."

"Ok, I'm gonna go finish packing my stuff." She said

She went back upstairs and threw the remainder of her clothes into her trunk and piled her books on top. It wasn't exactly neat but she could fix that later. She walked over to the fireplace and picked up some floo and threw it into the empty space that was there and decided to have a conversation with Bill. Her head felt weird after it had stopped spinning and she saw one of Bill's brothers, either Fred or George.

"Fred or George." She shouted, laughing slightly because from a side view she couldn't tell which one was which since they were twins.

"I'm George." He smiled, "I'm guessing you want Bill, Flair."

"Yeah please." She laughed at her nickname, Bill had taken to calling her Flair in their 3rd year because he said it was easier to shout than Alafair and he liked the way it sounded.

She saw the tall figure of her best friend come into the kitchen and he knelt down by the fire.

"Hey Flair." He grinned, "Am guessing you got my letter then."

She nodded

"And I'll see you later?" he asked

"Yep." She answered, "You'll see the whole of me."

"I don't get how you can travel by floo powder, makes me ill." Bill said, "And my mum knows it yet she still makes me floo places."

"Yeah I know, you threw up last time." Alafair laughed, "All over my new white boots."

"Don't remind me."

"So how much are your family annoying you then?"

"A _lot_!" Bill moaned

"You see, you make me glad I don't have any." Alafair told him, "Although I got someone I should introduce Fred and George to."

"Who?"

"Izabelle Lupin." Alafair said, "The girl is a female version of them."

"How old is she?"

"Same age." She said "I pity Hogwarts when they go. Scary thought."

"I'm gonna have to go." Bill said "I'm gonna have to go sort out my room."

"See ya later."

"Bye."

Bringing herself back to her room, she picked up a book and flicked through the pages until she found what she was looking for. The pictures from her parents yearbook - the only Hogwarts yearbook made. She liked reading the comments from people about both her mum, her dad and their friends. She also liked looking at the pictures, before she'd first looked at he book, she never knew that her mum had been a goth or that she had been one of the most popular girls in the school. She also found that her dad was a "Hogwarts reject", by that it meant he was virtually an outcast. She thought the idea of two totally different people falling in love was weird but she could see how.

* * *

A few hours later 

There was a knock at the door and Alafair answered, it was Sirius. Sirius Black had gone to school with both of her parents, he had been friends with her mum but hated her dad, something with she knew was mutual. She smiled at him because she knew exactly why he was there.

"How come you've got it?" Alafair asked

"Because Hannah's busy, so I had to drive all the way over to the house of a man absolutely despise." He laughed

Hannah was Sirius' sister and had been one of her mum's best friends at Hogwarts. She was borrowing her motorbike so that she could get to Bill's. Sirius was merely dropping it off and apparating out before her dad saw him.

"Put it in the garage will you, someone might steal it if you don't."

"Alright."

"And tell Hannah I'll give the keys to James when I see him at Kings Cross."

"Bye."

"See ya Sirius."

She shut the door and ran upstairs to get her trunk, running into her dad in the process.

"Sorry." She said

"You going?"

She nodded

"Is there anyway you could take my trunk for me?" She asked sweetly, "Because I'll never get it on that motorbike."

She flashed him a sweet and innocent pleading look.

"Okay." He agreed, "But what about your robes and things?"

She thought for a moment

"I'll put them in my rucksack and take that."

She hugged her dad

"I'll leave it by my door." She said, "And I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye hun."

She ran into her room and quickly put a change of clothes, a set of robes and her wand in a bag. She threw the rucksack out of the door and heard it roll down the stairs. She picked up her trunk and made sure she hadn't left anything behind, pulled it outside her room and closed the door. She went downstairs, picked up the rucksack, opened the front door and shouted into the kitchen,

"Bye."

Walked outside and closed the door behind her. Taking her wand out and making sure no-one saw her, she did a spell that would keep the bag attached to the bike no matter what. Using a disillusionment charm on both herself and the bike, she got on it and flew off. It took her a few hours to get to the Weasley's, but she did eventually, just as it was getting dark. Taking the spell off both herself and the bike, she picked up her bag and went to knock on the door. Molly Weasley answered.

"Alafair! I wasn't expecting you till later." She pulled her into a hug.

"In my defence I did send Bill an owl about three hours ago saying I'd be a bit early."

She went in the house and went straight to Bill's room to put her rucksack there. She knocked on the door and walked in, not waiting for him to answer.

"Hey." She said

Bill turned around and grinned

"Hey."

"Did you get my owl?" She asked

"Yeah, she's downstairs with Errol."

"I'm guessing you didn't tell your mum I was coming early then." She smiled

"Oops." He said, looking rather guilty, "Must have slipped my mind."

She rolled her eyes, turned around and closed the door. She slowly walked up to him and kissed him on the lips, putting her arms around his neck. She pulled away slightly and just looked into his eyes. Bill put his arms around her waist and ran his tongue over her lips. There was a knock at the door and they broke apart quickly.

"Yeah?" Bill said

"It's me." Bill's youngest brother Ron answered, "Mum says tea is ready."

"Alright."

They looked at each other for a moment and then Bill said

"Race you."

"Fine."

She ran to the door and then down the stairs and out into the garden, not knowing how far he was behind her. She stopped for a moment and looked behind her, only to find he was right here. He tickled her and she squealed. She tried to escape but knew it was useless because he was stronger than she was, she ended up pinned on the floor with him on top of her, grinning like a madman.

"Give in?"

"No."

He tickled her again and she shrieked with laughter.

"Okay, okay." She giggled "I give in."

He let her get up and she slapped his arm.

"You do realise I gave in because I was hungry."

Bill nodded

"Sure you did."

They made their way inside and sat down. Alafair always liked having dinner at The Burrow because she actually enjoyed eating something edible when it was the holidays. Her dad may have been able to master Potion making but never cooking. With or without magic!

"Bill, I wish you'd cut your hair." Molly Weasley was on her usualy debate with her son and his shoulder length hair

"Mum!" Bill looked slightly embarrased, "It's not that long!"

"I just wish you'd give it a trim, it's messy."

"I like it." Alafair said, "Simple fact that if he annoys me, I pull it. I like playing with it because it annoys him."

The rest of dinner was spent talking about random little things such as school and Quidditch except for when Mr Weasley asked where Alafair was going to sleep since Bill no longer had room for an extra bed.

"Dad, she's sharing with me." Bill explained, "Because there's nowhere else for her to sleep and I'm not making her sleep on that recliner thing!"

The look on Mr Weasley's face said it all. He didn't approve of that idea.

"Dad, you are so old fashioned." Bill said, "It's not as if we're going out or anything, she's my best friends for God sake's!"

Bill got up and walked out intothe garden before he said something he'd later regret. No-one knew what to say.

"I'll go talk to him. He needs it." Alafair said

She got up and followed Bill into the garden. She sat down next to him under a tree at the other end of the garden.

"Nice outburst." She stated, slightly sarcastic

He looked at her, and shook his head

"Don't you start."

"I wasn't!" She snapped, "But I will if you carry on."

"Sometimes I really hate my family!" He muttered, "Dad doesn't understand, Mum wants me to be this perfect son which she knows I'm not."

"You told them about Egypt yet?"

He shook his head

"Not been the right time." He answered, looking upat the stars "You told your Dad?"

"No, I haven't been able to phrase "I'm going to Egypt with Bill" gently." She sighed

"They know something don't they?"

"About us?" Alafair turned to face him

"Yeah."

"Probably."

"I will be so glad to leave here, just so I can lead my own life!"

"At least you have family that love you. Be grateful for that."

Bill looked at her apologetically and put an arm around her.

"Why does life have to be so complicated all the time?" She asked

* * *

**OkayI had no idea where to end it so I ended it with a question. Did you like? Please review. Flames welcome if required.**

**Hannah xx**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was a hectic one. Everyone was rushing around so that they could get to Kings Cross on time. Even though there was only three of the Weasley children who were at Hogwarts, Molly had to make sure everyone was ready before her husband took them to the station.

"Morning." Bill yawned

"'bout time you got up." Molly Weasley looked at her eldest son with a rather stern look

"Time...is...it?" He asked between yawns

"7:30."

Bill looked up and saw Alafair, who seemed to be the total opposite of him, she looked bright, bubbly and ready to face whatever the day was going to throw at her. She saw the look he was giving her and laughed.

"You know I'm a morning person." She sat down at the table next to him and picked up some toast and smothered marmalade on it, "Fix your hair." She said to him, "It's annoying me."

"Who are you? My mother?" He grinned,

"No, I'm your best friend now do it!"

"You two go get dressed, you have to leave at 9."

"Mum, it never takes 2 hours to get to London!"

"Well it will today with all the traffic that will be in London, there's some celebration going on." She gave them a look that they knew to be final, "And wake Charlie up while you're up there. I can't be doing with getting everyone ready today, I'm just going to leave you five to go the station."

"Five?" Charlie asked, coming into the kitchen

"Oh good, you're up!" Molly said' "And yes FIVE, Percy is starting this year."

"Oh!" Alafair said suddenly, "I gotta go via motorbike to Kings Cross, because I came by it yesterday I gotta give it back."

"Alone?" Bill asked

"Yeah."

"No you are not!"

"Watch me!"

Charlie started laughing

"What?" They asked

"You two sound like an old married couple!"

They looked at each other and grinned.

"No we don't!"

"I beg to differ." Charlie said, through a mouthful of cornflakes.

"You want to survive your OWL year?" Bill asked, "Because I'm Head Boy and I have the power to make your life a misery."

Charlie dropped his spoon and Alafair tried to fight back laughter.

"Bro, you may be Head Boy but I'm Quidditch Captain, I get the same privaleges." He was grinning now, "And anyway, why not use those on Percy, he's to uptight for an eleven year old, he needs to be taught there is more to life than following rules."

"Will you two leave your brother alone." Molly said, slightly agitated "AND GET READY!"

"Yes Mum." They muttered

"If only Hogwarts knew that two of the Gryffindor hunks were really mummy's boys at heart." Alafair mocked

They looked at each other and nodded. They both got up and made their way towards her.

"Don't you dare!"

She screamed and ran halfway up the stairs, turning around to face the two boys, backing slowly as they took a step towards her each time. She tripped and fell backwards onto the landing and saw that they were over her.

"Get off me!" She squealed

"Why?" They asked innocently

"Or I'll tell Hogwarts your secret!" She said, smiling, knowing Charlie would stop.

He did, looking at her suprised. He didn't know how she knew but he also knew she wouldn't really say anything because that wasn't her way.

"How?"

Alafair didn't answer but she looked at Bill and said.

"Go get my stuff for me and take it downstairs will you and don't even think about eavesdropping."

She waited until he had gone into his room. She pulled Charlie into his and closed the door.

"How?" Charlie repeated

"I saw Michael during the holidays when I went to see a family friend. His mum wanted to know why he was acting wierd so I talked to him." She smiled at him, "To be perfectly honest Charlie I don't care, it's not as if you can change who you are."

"But you're not meant to fall for your best friend." Charlie muttered

"You'd be suprised how often it happens." Alafair said, "Now get ready, we gotta leave soon."

"Okay."

She opened his door, turned and said

"Don't worry, I won't say anything until you want to."

"Thanks."

She walked back towards the stairs and one of the twins said

"Won't tell anyone what?"

"None of your business." She laughed, "I really should mention that to Hannah."

"Mention what?" Both twins were now standing in the doorway.

"Introducing you to Izzy."

"Why?"

"I've never met anyone who is as much a troublemaker as you two."

"FLAIR!" Bill shouted up the stairs, "We've gotta go."

"See youse over Christmas." She said

"Bye."

"Charlie! Percy! we're going."

Running down the stairs, she ran into the kitchen and picked up another peice of toast.

"Bye Molly." She said, "I'll see you at Christmas."

"Have fun since this is your last year." She smiled, "You too Bill."

"Bye Mum." he kissed her cheek, "I'll send you an owl tomorrow."

"And be careful!"

"We will."

They walked out into the garden and Alfair put another disillusionment charm on the bike and then taking Bill's hand put the charm on them. They got off the bike and they flew to Kings Cross. When they reached near where the station was, they flew into a back alley and took off the charms and then rode the rest of the way to the station. Parking the car in a very busy car park.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Alafair said in a mock happy voice, "Trying to find James in amongst God know's how many people."

"James?"

"Basically find Michael and I'll find him."

They made their way into the station and then through a very crowed platform 9 and 10. They waited for both trains to leave and then leant against the barrier. They were greeted by the familiar sounds of the Hogwarts Express and students with their families.

"I see Michael." Bill said

"And I see Lily and Rachel."

They made their way over and Alafair took a set of keys out of her pocket.

"Who am I giving these to?" She asked the two women

"Either." Lily Black answered

"Where's Charlie?" Michael asked, "And does he know?"

"Don't know and yes." Alafair answered

"Know what?" Everyone else asked

"Nothing!" They answered

They looked at Alafair and Michael sceptically.

"So who's coming this year then?" Alafair asked

"Ben, Sarah and Katie." Rachel Potter answered, "Peace and quiet at last."

"That's mean!" Katie Black said

"There's my Dad."

Bill ran over to his Dad and got his trunk off him and said goodbye and then came back over to Alafair and said

"Coming?"

"Yeah."

The pair of them boarded the train, and about to start a new and final year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**So what did everyone think of the 2nd chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

Alafair sat looking out of the window for a good half an hour not talking. She was thinking back over the summer and everything she had seen when she was being taught Occulomacy. Things from her chldhood that she'd rather forget. Her mother dying, the few years that she spent terrifed that her father was going to do the same, coming face-to-face with the man that killed her mother. She even saw things from her father's past that she never knew about, his memories of Hogwarts.

"You okay?" Bill asked

"Yeah." She answered, "I'm just thinking."

"Wanna share?"

"Just stuff." She laughed slightly, "Nothing to worry about."

"So what's all this with Charlie anyway?" He enquired, "Because he's been very secretive lately, plus you're saying you know his "secret". What secret?"

"Charlie will tell you when he's ready to tell you." Alafair answered, "It's a big deal for him, he's not ready to talk about it yet. At least not with people who aren't gonna be understanding."

"What do you mean?" Bill looked puzzled, "People who aren't going to understand?"

"Like I said, he'll tell you in his own time."

"So why can't he tell me but he can tell you."

"Because, it's delicate!" She answered, "That, and when have you ever known me to really judge someone because of something."

This made Bill even more confused. He didn't know what she was going on about and it felt like she was giving him cryptic clues to what was going on.

"This has something to do with Michael." Bill said, "I can tell."

She didn't look at him, she didn't want to tell him because it wasn't her secret she was keeping, it was someone else's. Well it was the secret of two people. One of them being his brother and someone she considered family. The problem was that she usually told Bill everything.

"Bill, I can't tell you anything." She said, "I promised. If it was one of my secrets then yeah sure I'd tell you but..." She trailed off

"But you can't." Bill finished, "I get it, and anyway it's not as if he's dying or anything."

Alafair rolled her eyes at the fact that he seemed to be able to make everything into a joke. She yawned and went back to looking out of the window, hoping that it would help pass some time. Without realising she fell asleep and it wasn't until Bill woke her up that she realised that they were nearly there.

"You seen my backpack?" She asked sleepily

Bill got it off the rack and passed it to her

"Thanks."

She changed into her robes, just as the train pulled into the station. She helped Bill get his trunk down off the rack and they got off the train. The carriage ride to Hogwarts was quiet, Alafair didn't say a word to Bill throughout the journey and he took it as she just didn't want to talk, but when they arrived at Hogwarts he did begin to wonder becasue she didn't go to the Great Hall, instead she headed for the dungeons. She went into her father's office and went straight for his pensieve. A memory she had seen of her father's over the summer had gotten her wondering. It had been after their OWL's and seeing what she had, she wanted to know what had happened next.

* * *

"JAMES POTTER, DON'T YOU DARE!" another girl from the lake appeared, and she looked even angrier than the previous, "I SWEAR YOU EVEN SAY A LETTER OF THAT SPELL AND YOU'LL REGRET IT!" 

Alafair looked at her and couldn't believe her eyes. It was her Mum. She couldn't have been older than fifteen, maybe sixteen. Looking at her now, she could see how people said she looked like her even with the obvious differences. Alafair had black hair whereas her mother's was blonde with pink streaks. Both were tall andthey looked about the same height. Alafair felt something that she hadn't felt for a long time when she saw her, she did however laugh at how her mother was dressed since she had been a Goth, her Dad had said that she was "very bright but sometimes lacked common sense", something which she had inherited.

"Oh come off it Caz, what's he ever done to deserve being saved by you?" James asked almost lazily

"James! At this present moment in time, I hate you more than I hate him! NOW. PUT. HIM. DOWN." She sounded out every word very slowly but each with as much spite.

James didn't do anything apart from turn to Sirius. Neither said anything just grinned at each other.

"You don't let him down Potter and you'll be off the Quidditch team before your feet can touch the ground!"

Alafair turned to see who had said this and saw that the girl looked vaguely familiar but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Oh really?" James mocked, "You couldn't get me of the team even if you tried."

"You ain't Captain till next year!" The girl snarled, "I still am and I choose the team!"

"Hannah, I know for a fact that you won't kick me off the team. You ain't got the guts. You're weak!"

She smiled, now she knew why she recognised her, Hannah Lupin, or Hannah Caldwell as she had been then. One of her Mum's best friends.

"You did not just call me weak!" Hannah spat, "Snitch! NOW! Or I go to McGonagoll."

"Spoil my fun why don't you." He muttered and handed her the glitering snitch.

"And Snape!" Carolyn added, putting her wand to his face, "Or you'll be the one dangling up there with me, Hannah, Clare, Lily _and _Rachel hexing you. Plus maybe Remus after what you just said about his best friend."

James muttered what sounded like a counter curse and Snape fell to the floor. Carolyn went over and picked him up and whispered.

"Meet me by the Room of Requirement in about 10 minutes."

Snape picked up his school bag and walked back to the castle, watching the Marauders as he walked. Alafair could see that he was standing by a tree near the entrance, hence the reason she could still see and hear everything that was going on

"_What _is your problem?" Carolyn said, "You go around hexing him, like he's beneath you!" She turned to Sirius and added, "And as for you, you act like everything you say your rebelling against, that you don't want to live up to that pathetic name of Black, but that exactly what you're doing!"

Before he could open his mouth, Carolyn had her wand in his face and said

"Petrificus Totallus!"

She stormed off into the castle and saw her Dad follow behind her, no-one noticing.

* * *

Alafair found herself back in the office, only to find her father behind her with a rather stern look on his face and she knew that she was in for it. 

"Well?"

"I wanted to know what happened, I saw how they treated you and I wanted to know how it ended and I got to see Mum. I can barely remember her and just seeing some of your memories with her it kinda brings her back."

There was silence for a few moments until Alafair decided to ask her father the one thing she knew if she didn't ask then, she would never ask until it was too late.

"Daddy, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"I want to go live in Egypt."

"So why are you asking me if you can go?" Snape looked at her quizzically, "Alafair you're 17 years old, you don't need to ask my permission anymore."

"Daddy, I need for you to tell me because I couldn't go if you didn't approve."

"Alafair, it's your decision. I can't make it for you. You need to be able to make your own mistakes in life." Snape looked at his daughter, "Honey, whatever you'd decide I'd be happy for you."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 3 weeks since Hogwarts had started a new year and already secrets and rumours were running through the school like no-one had been away. One particular rumour was that about Charlie Weasley and Michael Potter, the rumour started when Michael pissed off a 5th year Slytherin. Julian McAvoy was not exactly the best person to piss off in the 5th year, he ended to use his fists a lot and let his mouth run wild. This time was no different, one small comment about Michael's sexuality was enough to send the boy wild and threw a jinx at Julian. Another comment about him having a crush on his best friend was enough to land Julian with a broken nose and a trip to the Infirmary but by then, the rumour had began to form inside Julian's head as a form of revenge and a week later, the whole school was whispering about this wicked rumour. Girl's refused to believe that their gorgeous Gryffindor Seeker was the object of a gay crush or even believe that he may even be gay himself.

"I am sick of these damn rumours already. I swear, one more person asks me if I'm gay or in a relationship with you I may just curse their balls off." Charlie fumed, "I hate keeping this from everyone but equally hate having to lie saying I'm not with you."

Michael put a finger to his lips and wrapped his arms around the boys slender body. His lips gently brushing the other boys and planting a small and delicate kiss on them.

"Char, I don't care what you tell them 'cause I know the truth. I know that you're mine and no one can take that away from us."

"I'm scared Mike. I'm keeping the biggest part of my life a secret from just about everyone I know and I'm scared of what will happen if it gets out."

He sobbed on the other boy's shoulder, he had known what it was like to be popular and the object of affection but to be confronted with the whole school finding out that he was in love with his best friend - he couldn't bear to think what could happen. Michael held him closer and pulled him onto the bed, he pulled the covers over the pair of them and held his boyfriend in a close embrace to help calm him down.

"No matter what, I love you. Even if this gets out, I won't stop. I promise." His sentences short, pausing in between each

"I love you too." he whispered

* * *

Alafair lounged across a couch in the Common Room waiting for Bill to return from a Prefect meeting. She picked up a book about Egyptian culture and flicked through. She hadn't realized it was so interesting there, the tombs and pyramids left the imagination to run wild and the beaches were exquisite. They had golden, sandy beaches and the water was clear and blue, much unlike that of England with its dismal and stormy weathers and pebble beaches, Egypt seemed like a totally new world and experience for them. 

"Hey beautiful." Bill whispered in her ear, making her jump slightly

Alafair sat up and smiled and sleepily replied

"Hey, how was your meeting?"

"Boring, pointless, waste of time." Bill sighed, he pulled himself down onto the couch and wrapped his arms around Alafair's waist, holding her towards him.

"You know, it's what you get for becoming Head Boy." Alafair laughed, "You shouldn't have become Head Boy and then you wouldn't have all of these responsibilities."

Bill smiled, he knew out of all the boredom and annoyance of any situation, he could always count on Alafair to make everything better with a joke. He saw the magazines and brochures lying on the floor next to her and saw the page open was about the beaches.

"Do you think we'll ever make it to Egypt?" He asked

"I don't know." She answered truthfully, "It's going to be difficult if we do, we'd have hardly any money, no house, no job, we would literally be starting from scratch."

"You're having second thoughts aren't you?"

"I don't know anymore." She bit her lip slightly, "I think we need to get through this year first without making life changing decisions. I don't know if I can leave my Dad, I'm the only family he's got."

Alafair turned to face him and he could see all of the emotion in her face mixed together. She reminded him of the little girl she once was standing on platform 9 ¾ when she had been eleven years old. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and held her tightly against his chest, both enjoying the warmth of each other and soon fell asleep by the fire wondering what future lay ahead for them.


End file.
